1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electrical systems, and, in particular, to a method for detecting and locating within an electrical system electrical connections that have a micro-interface abnormality.
2. Background Information
There is no known cost effective technology and/or product for monitoring, detecting and locating electrical connections that have a micro-interface abnormality due to a faulty electrical connection such as, without limitation, a loose connection in an electrical system, such as, without limitation, a low voltage or medium voltage switchgear or an uninterruptable power supply (UPS). In one current methodology, each electrical joint or connection is monitored by an dedicated/associated sensor, such as a thermocouple, to detect fault conditions, such as overheating. This methodology has not been widely adopted due to the high relative cost of providing a dedicated sensor for each electrical connection within the electrical system. Another current methodology uses infrared scanning/imaging to find loose electrical connections, but this methodology does not provide continuous (e.g., “24-7” or 24 hours a day, seven days a week) detection and monitoring, is limited to inspection of only exposed joints, and exposes operators to arc flash hazards when opening energized enclosures. Furthermore, both of these known methods detect micro-interface abnormalities at a relatively late stage when the bulk temperature at the electrical joint is much higher than its allowed working temperature. In reality, however, micro-interface abnormalities in electrical connections usually start long before the bulk temperature at the electrical joint reaches an abnormal level.